1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that adjusts the time by receiving satellite signals transmitted from a positioning information satellite, and to a reception control method of the electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
To correct the time by receiving satellite signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites, the current leap second value must be acquired and reflected in the corrected time. JP-A-2012-167931 teaches an electronic timepiece that can easily acquire the time when the leap second value can be received with a minimal processor load.
JP-A-2012-167931 more specifically teaches using parity data contained in the satellite signal to check if the GPS time (Z count) can be trusted.
This means that whether or not the leap second value can be trusted can conceivably also be determined using a parity check.
As shown in FIG. 16, however, our tests have shown that there are instances in which the actual leap second value is incorrect even though the leap second value passes the parity check. More specifically, an error was found 5% to 10% of the time when the signal strength is low (−144 to −145 dBm).
As a result, determining with a high degree of accuracy if the correct leap second value was received is not possible using a parity check alone.